


Naminé's Night-time Need

by rjgansta1



Series: Perverted Disney [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Loneliness, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: At Radiant Garden, Naminé spends another night thinking about Sora. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3.





	Naminé's Night-time Need

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3! If you haven't played the game, or seen the ending, then I would highly suggest doing so before reading this!

**Int. - Radiant Garden - Naminé's Room - Evening**

_After returning to Radiant Garden from Destiny Islands, Naminé walks into her room and sits on a chair by her table. Her room has a similar look to her room in Castle Oblivion, except her new room isn't as big but has a truly homely feel to it. The room has two windows, a comfy queen sized bed, and all of the other furniture and trinkets from the old room except for a drawer, which contains her sketchbooks, art supplies, and "other stuff"._

_Naminé pulls open the bottom drawer, revealing a few sketchbooks. After opening the drawer, she pulls out her light-blue sketchbook which contains various landscape drawings, turns to a page of her newest drawing and walks to the window. She opens the curtain to see the sunset over Radiant Garden and starts drawing._

**Two Hours Later...**

_Naminé looks at her finished sketch with a feeling of satisfaction as the sun is completely set and the stars arrive. After taking a good look at the night sky, Naminé closes the curtain and turns on her lamp. She goes to the table and sits down. She then puts her sketchbook back in the drawer and pulls out a white sketchbook. This sketchbook contains nothing but various drawings of her and Sora in various situations and positions. However, this sketchbook is completely filled with drawings that are wholesome on the front, but sexual in nature on the back._

Naminé: Sora... I wish you loved me like you love Kairi.

_Naminé looks through some of her wholesome sketches of her and Sora, but stops soon after when she feels her panties get tighter. She closes her sketchbook and turns it over to the back, flipping the pages over to a random page. The page is a drawing of a nude Sora and a nude Naminé with cum on her face and chest coming from her own member. The page also contains Sora cumming in Naminé's pussy._

Naminé: God Sora, look what you do to me.

_Naminé pulls her skirt up to above her belly button and pulls off her panties, revealing a lightly soaked pussy and a 5-inch cock above it. Naminé puts the sketchbook on her white bookstand and puts two fingers in her entrance. She gasps softly in pleasure as she continues fingering herself, her cock bobbing lightly and dripping pre-cum. While fingering herself, Naminé's nipples harden from rubbing against her dress, which causes Naminé to remove her dress and reveal her B-cup breasts. _ _Soon Naminé closes her eyes as she's lost in the fantasy she's drawn on her sketchbook. When she's fully in her fantasy, Naminé moans as she cums from her pussy. She opens her eyes and breathes heavily from the orgasm._

_After drying herself, Naminé neatly puts her dress and panties beside her bed. After doing so, she looks down and sees her still erect penis. Naminé walks over to grab her sketchbook and flips over to another random page. This page is a drawing of Sora and Naminé sucking each other's cocks. Seeing the drawing causes Naminé's dick to twitch wildly in response. She puts her sketchbook back on the table and sits on the bed, looking at her erection as she starts stroking it with her hands._

Naminé: Sora, your mouth is so warm! You'd never be able to do this to Kairi, she wouldn't have this naughty thing.

_Naminé moans as her pre-cum spreads to her hands all over her member. She gets off the bed and kneels in front of the wall besides the bed. She opens up two small portals of darkness and puts her dick inside one of them, her member coming out of the other one. Naminé blushes deeply as she sees her own dick in front of her._

Naminé_(whispering)_: Sora...

_Naminé begins to slowly suck her own cock as she closes her eyes. As Naminé continues sucking, her thoughts once again trail off as she imagines the drawing happening again. Her movements become more sensual and slow. Shortly after she pulls the cock out of her mouth and rolls her tongue around the head of her dick, making it twitch wildly again. She then starts jerking herself off again, her member twitching still._

Naminé: I'm getting really close Sora! I know you are too, but I can take it. I want all of it!

_Naminé puts her tongue out as she cums in her mouth and face, which drips down to her breasts. She starts moaning as she pulls her dick out of the portals, still cumming on the wall unti her dick gets soft._

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

_Naminé is wearing white pajamas and hugging a Sora plush doll while laying on her bed._

Naminé: We miss you Sora. I miss you. If only you could lay in front of me, I'd never let you go, but I guess this little cutie'll have to do. I love you Sora.

_As Naminé drifts off to sleep, a small and soft light shines over her, bringing her comfort._

** The End **


End file.
